(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. Particularly, the present invention relates to a card-type RFID tag.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) chip, particularly a passive RFID chip with no power source, has minimal computing and communication performance and it can be easily hacked because of its poor security function. That is, the chip can be hacked by using an RFID reader a simple attack, so the privacy of a user possessing the RFID tag can be infringed.
Particularly, when the RFID tag is applied to the ID card field for identifying individuals, they can be identified by using the RFID tag.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.